Anna go to him
by Elenin is my future son name
Summary: Yoh ve a Anna llorar. El sabe el porque de su llanto. Anna no puede mas con el dolor... con la mentira.


_**A**__** n n a ( G o t o h i m )**_

_Canción d__e:_

**THE BEATLES**

Yoh Asakura observo con asombro como Anna lloraba sola.

Nunca la había visto llorar.

(Y eso que ya le había dado el anillo de compromiso.)

No sabía qué hacer ni decir.

Ni sabía si tenía o no que respirar.

Solo observa, el llanto de Anna.

Pero ahora sin asombro.

Ahora con el seño fruncido.

Y un peso en el cuerpo.

Un peso de angustia.

* * *

La tarde era soleada y con mucho viento. 

Hizo la comida rápidamente.

No se le quemo…

Cómo las otras veces que había visto a Anna llorar.

Era casi un mes de la primera vez que la observo en el acto.

Y a pesar de que intentaba ignorar la realidad…

No olvida que "él" es el que la hace llorar de esa manera.

Ese ser al que, aun que trata, no puede odiar por amar a Anna.

Porque el igual la ama.

Sonora y cruelmente llora Anna.

Sonora y cruelmente llora…

-Yoh.

-Dime Anna. Si es lo de la comida, créeme, ahorita pongo todo.

Yoh rio nervioso.

Desde pequeño se pregunta cómo es que debe comportarse con ella.

Pero algo en el aire lo hizo reír más nervioso.

Anna,  
Vienes y me pides, chica,  
Que te libere, chica,  
Dices que él te ama más que yo,  
Así que te voy a liberar,  
Ve con él.  
Ve con él.

Anna  
You come and ask me, girl  
To set you free, girl  
You say he loves you more than me  
So I will set you free  
Go with him  
Go with him

Le dijo que ya no podía más.

Lo amaba tanto y "él" a ella.

Que era inútil fingir.

Que comprendiera.

Nunca había amado tanto a un ser humano.

Moriría sí se casaba con él y los separaban.

No podía más.

No podía más.

El llanto empezaba a apagarse.

Pero seguía temblando y hablando.

Soltando palabras sin importancia para el torturado corazón de Yoh.

-Comprender… por favor.

Yoh rio de nuevo.

Anna lo observo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus pómulos.

Era increíble que riera igual de tranquilo como siempre.

Anna,  
Chica, antes de que te vayas,  
Quiero que sepas,  
Que todavía te amo tanto...  
Pero sí él te ama más  
Ve con él.

Anna  
Girl, before you go now  
I want you to know, now  
That I still love you so  
But if he loves you mo'  
Go with him

Anna no pidió que Yoh repitiera que podían romper su compromiso.

Tampoco que él se echaría toda la culpa.

Ni que la amaba tanto…

Que la felicidad de ella era su felicidad.

Y repitió su frase conocía.

Esas palabras que un dia creyó que eran todo…

Antes de conocer a "él".

* * *

Estaban unos veinticinco minutos de que llegara la hora de la cena. 

Al parecer,

Eran la única pareja en la estación de autobuses.

-No tenias que acompañarme, Yoh.

-No importa, Annita.

Sonrió.

Anna se veía muy linda con bufanda.

Suspiro.

Toda mi vida,  
He estado buscando a una chica  
Que me ame como yo te amo a ti,  
Pero cada chica que tuve  
Rompió mi corazón y me dejó triste,  
Qué se supone que debo hacer?

All of my life  
I've been searchin' for a girl  
to love me like I love you  
But every girl I've ever had  
Breaks my heart and leaves my sad  
what am I, what am I supposed to do

Sonó la alarma para quienes esperaban el autobús…

Anna empezó a caminar.

Yoh la sujeto por la muñeca.

Anna,  
Sólo una cosa más, chica,  
Devuélveme tu anillo, y te liberaré,  
Ve con él.

Anna  
Just one more thing, girl  
You give back your ring to me  
And I will set you free  
Go with him

Y tan rápido como los latidos del corazón de Anna.

El anillo cayó unos pasos detrás de Yoh.

Anna se fue con "él"…

Por primera vez riendo…

Y dejando sólo a Yoh.

Muy sólo…

* * *

Je, je, je. Aquí mi primer songfic! Yeah!

Inspirada en qué? Mh… creo que solo me deje llevar por la bellísima letra de la canción de la mejor banda de todas las épocas.

Con quién se fue Anna? Decidí dejarlo a su imaginación… ok, no se me ocurría nadie (mejor dicho, quize que fuera para el agrado de todos).

Si les gustó… no les gustaría dejarme un review? Por fis!

Perdónenme por hacer sufrir al tierno y dulce de Yoh. Me siento muy mal porque soy su más grande fan…snif.

atte. Penny


End file.
